Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Tommy Moon (New Earth) to Tommy Moon (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) : The page has been moved to Thomas Moon (Earth-One) instead, which is OK. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:22, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Scooby-Doo: Where Are You? Vol 1 to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Vol 1 Unlike other subtitles like Year One, the title of this Scooby comic is essentially the same as the TV series. Sure it can be used as subtitle, but it's not quite the same. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Move proposals won't work for volumes, as they need to be moved differently. See Category:Volumes That Need to be Moved. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Tigress (Earth-Two) to Tigress I (New Earth) She's in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:48, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Lucas Trent (Prime Earth) to Midnighter (Prime Earth) In , he confirms that Lucas Trent was just an alias he used to fit in with society, which is the reason why he broke up with Apollo to keep from having to continue lying to him.GZilla311 (talk) 22:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Titans Hunt to Titans Hunt (Storyline) An upcoming series with this title was announced at Comic-Con. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :At least New Titans: Titans Hunt; for storylines, it's Team/Character/Title: Storyline. (Event) and (Storyline( is only for big crossovers where one char/team doesn't apply. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::OK. That makes sense. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The Shade I (Earth-Two) to Shade I (Earth-Two) We don't start character page names with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:41, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, this character already has a page at Shade (Earth-Two), so I marked for deletion. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Not the same character. That's the point of adding this page. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 12:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Vigilante fought two separate Shades in the same issue? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:06, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Shade (Earth-Two) to Keyhole Carter (Earth-Two) And it turns out that page should be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC) The Shade II (Earth-Two) to Shade II (Earth-Two) "The", again. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:00, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Kai-Ro (New Earth) to Kai-Ro (Hush Beyond) If Kal-El in Batman Beyond Vol 3 1 is to be considered different from Kal-El (New Earth), so should Kai-Ro depicted in Batman Beyond Vol 3 1 be considered different from Kai-Ro (New Earth). Danishjaveed (talk) 03:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :The move should also include: :* Justice League Unlimited (New Earth) to Justice League Unlimited (Hush Beyond) :* Mareena (New Earth) to Mareena (Hush Beyond) :* Rex Stewart (New Earth) to Rex Stewart (Hush Beyond) :* Terrence McGinnis (New Earth) to Terrence McGinnis (Hush Beyond) :* Micron (New Earth) to Micron (Hush Beyond) :Danishjaveed (talk) 03:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) DC Sneak Peak: Justice League United (Digital) to DC Sneak Peek: Justice League United (Digital) Typo in pagename. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:25, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Juan Vallambrosa (New Earth) to Juan Vallambrosa (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 06:47, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Joshua Champion (New Earth) to Joshua Champion (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 06:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Jonathan Payton Dorrance (New Earth) to Jonathan Payton Dorrance (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Unless you count the fact that his son Dane Dorrance is on New Earth and must have had a father, but is that enough? Shadzane �� (talk) 18:02, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Jose Ramirez (New Earth) to Jose Ramirez (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Jonathan Tane (New Earth) to John Tane (New Earth) To my knowledge, he's never actually called Jonathan. Just John and Johnny. Who's Who calls him John, Secret Origins gives his full name as John Stuart Mill Tane - no Jonathan. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Henry King, Sr. (New Earth) to Henry King (New Earth) Character pages should be under the person's original/birth name. Brainwave was born Henry King, and only became Henry King, Sr. when his own son was born. (This should apply to all Seniors who have pages.) Shadzane �� (talk) 17:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :For disambiguation purposes, I think we can keep this. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Harley Quinn (Batman 1966 TV Series) to Holly Quinn (Batman 1966 TV Series) Per . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 03:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Harlequin III (New Earth) to Harlequin IV (New Earth) She followed Molly Mayne, Duela Dent and Marcie Cooper. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 03:53, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Jonathan Gunnarson (New Earth) to Jonathan Gunnarson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. (Unless a blanket decision has been made that all I...Vampire characters survived Crisis. I know that is true of some other mid-Eighties series.) Shadzane �� (talk) 08:18, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Jason Bard (Earth-One) to Jason Bard (Earth-Two) This character's only appearance was in in 1954, which is still Earth-Two, and that's how we have it indexed for the other characters in the story (Batman, Robin, etc). Shadzane �� (talk) 14:48, August 26, 2015 (UTC) James Moon (New Earth) to James Moon (Earth-One) We have already agreed that his son Tommy Moon is Earth-One only (see above), and the same arguments apply here. Shadzane �� (talk) 14:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Charles Elkin (New Earth) to Charles Elkin (Earth-One) We have already agreed that his adopted son Tommy Moon is Earth-One only (see above), and the same arguments apply here. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:28, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Orin I (Prime Earth) to Orin (Prime Earth) Prime Earth Aquaman doesn't bear the name Orin, which means his ancestor is the only Orin in this continuity. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 15:29, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Jaime Sanchez (New Earth) to Jaime Sanchez (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) James Daniels (New Earth) to James Daniels (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) David Rennington (New Earth) to David Rennington (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. ( was published post-Crisis, but it was a pre-Crisis story, as the Crisis hadn't "caught up" with Batman yet.) Shadzane �� (talk) 15:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Inferno (Post-Zero Hour) to Sandy Anderson (Post-Zero Hour) Given in the Inferno mini. Kyletheobald (talk) 02:56, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Inventor (Earth-One) to Inventor (Earth-Two) This character's only appearance was in in 1954, which is still Earth-Two, and that's how we have it indexed for the other characters in the story (Batman, Robin, etc). Shadzane �� (talk) 17:12, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Spider III (Quality Universe) to Frank Stacy (Quality Universe) His identity is revealed in his only appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Mister Haley (Earth-Two) to Mister Haly (Earth-Two) Just re-read and . It's H-A-L-Y in both appearances. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 06:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Mister X (Earth-Two) to Mister X II (Earth-Two) Earlier JSA villain called Mister X. Kyletheobald (talk) 17:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Is there any chance the two could be the same person? Shadzane �� (talk) 23:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I haven't read either but you're welcome to check. There were a lot of villains running around with the same names back in the 40's though. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:53, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Not the same guy. See this page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:37, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Olga (Earth-Two) to Olga (New Earth) was Post-Crisis. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:22, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Roscoe (Quality Universe) to Roscoe (Quality Funny Animal Universe) See this discussion. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Actors Lists * Actors A-L to Actors A-K Actors A-F * Actors M-Z to Actors L-Z Actors M-R A-K hit the transclusion limit. I've transferred the L section from A-L to M-Z, but the page names need to be updated. - Byfield (talk) 16:12, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's better to split the entire thing up in threes or fours - M is the 14th letter, it feels weird not to start a list with it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:14, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::When I had originally split the list in 1/2 I has put in a note on Actors for an eventual split to Actors A-F, Actors G-L, Actors M-R, and Actors S-Z. I could go do the re-bundling now and that would leave moving A-L to A-F and M-Z to either M-Z or S-Z (I'd tend to the latter). - Byfield (talk) 16:29, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Taking Tupka's suggestion, I've split the list in 4 as I outline above. This changes where the old list need to be moved to. - Byfield (talk) 14:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Dudley Marvel (Earth-S) to Dudley (Earth-S) The name "Dudley Marvel" was probably never used in-universe. He's "Uncle Dudley" or "Uncle Marvel". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:26, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Dudley Marvel (Earth 5) to Dudley (Earth 5) The same reasoning as the Earth-S version above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:28, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Rao to Rao (Star) Since there is also a character named Rao and there is more then one version of said character I propose we move the page for the star named Rao to Rao (Star) and create a disambiguation page for the name Rao. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hetepkheti Tefnakhte (New Earth) to Hetepkheti Tefnakhte (Earth-Two) Hetepkheti Tefnakhte has only ever made 3 appearances in DC's history and all 3 appearances took place on Earth-Two and they were all years before the crisis on infinite earths, so the New Earth reality designation doesn't apply to him. In lite of this I propose changing the page's name to Hetepkheti Tefnakhte (Earth-Two) to reflect this. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:13, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Rominoff (New Earth) to Dracula (New Earth) He was revealed as such in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Argus (New Olympians) (New Earth) to Argus (New Earth) There's no need for the New Olympians designation in the title. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Injustice Society to Injustice Society (New Earth) Since we have other versions of the group besides the main incarnation, I propose moving the main versions page to Injustice Society (New Earth), so we might create a disambiguation page for the Injustice Society. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 13:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Robert Stanford (Lois & Clark) to Earl Gregg (Lois & Clark) Robert "Bob" Stanford's an alias he's assumed. The character's real name is established to be Earl Gregg.KylieMfever (talk) 09:16, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Lobo (Webseries) Episode: Bustin' Out Of Oblivion Part 1 to Lobo (Webseries) Episode: Bustin' Out of Oblivion, Part 1 Correct capitalization and consistent formatting for multi-part episodes. Also affects Lobo (Webseries) Episode: Bustin' Out Of Oblivion Part 2 - Byfield (talk) 20:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Maxwell Taylor (Smallville) to George Taylor (Smallville) His full name is given as "George Maxwell Taylor", making Maxwell his middle name and not first name.KylieMfever (talk) 08:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :But what does that mean? We don't use characters full names as page names (unless it helps with disambiguation), so we usually drop the middle names because they are irrelevant (just like in real life). But in this character's case, his first name is irrelevant. He doesn't use it except for signing contracts. Max/Maxwell is the name he uses in every day life. So, wouldn't Maxwell Taylor be correct? (Unless there is a "Always use first name as Page Name" rule I don't know about. Or he actually used George as a child, which would fit the "Use earliest name as Page Name" rule.) Shadzane �� (talk) 15:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Frankly it comes down to what name was used most prevalently in the single episode he appeared in. If it was "Max", then that is where we should start. ::At that point we run into the tendency on site to expand shortened names if we got a "fuller" one that can be cited. So "Max" becomes "Maxwell" for the article title if we've got a nameplate visible in the ep, or it is verbally recognized in the dialogue. ::Beyond that, it becomes more than a little pointless to insist that the article be moved from "Maxwell Taylor" to "George Taylor" because there is a reference some where in the ep, I hope, that provides his full given name. This is an extremely minor character in the series who uses a shortened version of his middle given name. That's enough for me to say "Maxwell" is fine for the article title. ::If the intent of the move is to more closely align the article with the dab page George Taylor and the original character George Taylor (Earth-Two) the "Real Name" parameter and the information in the notes section are sufficient for that. ::- Byfield (talk) 09:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hildy Park (New Earth) to Hildy Park (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:17, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Jefferson Jackson (New Earth) to Jefferson Jackson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Frau Netz (Prime Earth) to Elisabeth Netz (Prime Earth) She tells Dick Grayson to call her Elisabeth in the preview to Grayson #13. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 05:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Helix to Helix (Imprint) Move to make way for a disambiguation page, because there's also Helix (New Earth), Helix Commission and Roger Zither (Prime Earth). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Vanessa Tremont (New Earth) to Vanessa Tremont (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Super Buddies to Super Buddies (New Earth) Since we now have a Justice League 3000 version of the super buddies, I propose the we move the New Earth version of the team to a New Earth designation so we can create a disambiguation page for the team. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Pol Manning (New Earth) to Pol Manning (Earth-One) AFAIK, this Pol Manning only appeared in , and was never mentioned again. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:37, November 26, 2015 (UTC)